happytreefriendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Shard at Work
"Shard at Work" jest odcinkiem z internetowej serii Happy Tree Friends. HTF's Episode Description Wymienić żarówkę jest naprawdę ciężko, kiedy nie ma się rąk. Jak zawsze Handy znajduje na to sposób, ale nie bez przeszkód! To był jeden z naszych ulubionych odcinków opisanych przez Warren'a. Dla tych z was, którzy mają "Third Strike" DVD, sprawdź jaką masz szansę! Opis Stojąc na drabinie, z pudełkiem żarówek obok, Handy próbuje zmienić żarówkę nad sufitem. Nie mając rąk, okazuje się to niemożliwe i Handy czuje się sfrustrowany. Myśląc, Handy pochyla się i lekko gryzie żarówkę, próbując ją odkręcić zębami. Niestety drabina przewraca się i Handy musi ugryźć żarówkę by nie spaść. Wiele metrów niżej, żarówki spadają na podłogę i tłukąc się, rozbryzgując wszędzie szkło. W końcu żarówka na której wisi Handy, pęka, a on spada na ziemię. Gdy krew wypływa z jego ust, Handy zaczyna krzyczeć, pokazując odłamki szkła tkwiące w jego ustach i trzymające się skóry na twarzy. Próbuje pluć odłamkami szkła, ale bezskutecznie i krzyczy gdy zauważa kolejny odłamek szkła tkwiący w jego plecach. Handy patrzy i widzi apteczkę pierwszej pomocy i zaczyna iść w jej kierunku. Niestety nie widzi dużego odłamka szkła poniżej i krzyczy natrafiając na niego i przebijając sobie nogę. Biegnie on do tyłu w bólu, przewracając akwarium w powietrze, które ląduje do góry nogami na jego głowie. Woda pozostaje w miejscu i robi się czerwona. Handy zaczyna się potykać, a w końcu uderza głową ( i miską) o ścianę. Wpada na pomysł i cały czas uderza miską w ścianę, aby pękła. Nawet gdy przedmioty spadają z półki i lądują na misce, szkło nie pęka. Wreszcie Handy upada i pióro spada w dół i ląduje na akwarium, łamiąc szkło. Niestety, Handy już umarł. Złota rybka, która była w akwarium, pływa w kałuży krwi i wodzie w ustach Handy'ego. Morał "Szklanka jest zawsze do połowy pełna!" Zgony *Handy tonie, gdy nie może złamać akwarium na głowie. Błędy #Inne są pozycje narzędzi na pasie Handy'ego. #Biorąc pod uwagę wagę Handy'ego to żarówka powinna upaść wcześniej. #Odłamek szkła/Otwór w stopie Handy'ego znika gdy zaczyna on się potykać. #Kilka kawałków szkła wokół ust Handy'ego, znika kiedy zamyka on usta. #Po pierwsze akwarium jest za małe, by zmieścić się na głowie Handy'ego. Robi się jednak coraz większe gdy Handy uderza nim o ścianę. #To prawie niemożliwe, że Handy wspiął się po drabinie. #Kiedy akwarium spada, jedno oko Handy'ego nagle znika, gdy upada on. #Ogon Handy'ego jest inni niż w innych epizodach. #Woda/Krew nie wypływa z akwarium gdy ono pęka. #Kiedy Handy próbuje rozbić akwarium, rybka wewnątrz nie wykazuje żadnych oznak szoku, nawet gdy jest martwy. Ciekawostki #Warren Graff, autor głosu Handy'ego, musiał ssać wodę gdy tworzył głos Handy'ego w jednym z momentów odcinka. #Jest to najsłynniejsza śmierć w serii. #Jest to jeden z odcinków, w których postać występuje sama. #W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy bohater umarł próbując dostać się do apteczki pierwszej pomocy. Drugi raz był to Sniffles w Mam cię pod skórą. #Jest to pierwszy odcinek w reżyserii Kena Navarro. #Nawet jeśli Handy nie ma rąk, można zobaczyć rękawice na jego drabinie. Kategoria:Odcinki internetowe Kategoria:Internetowy sezon 2